Modern electronic devices can support various software applications. Cellular phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers can each execute messaging programs such as e-mail editors and web browsers. A user who owns multiple electronic devices may elect to use one device over another based on the device's suitability at the moment. For example, while on-the-go, the user may prefer to read e-mail using a cellular phone. A device's suitability can change, however. For example, when an e-mail requires a lengthy reply, the user may prefer to draft the lengthy response using the full-sized keyboard of a laptop computer. To accomplish this transition using conventional techniques, the user may power-up a laptop, launch an e-mail application, find the specific e-mail for which a response is needed, and begin to prepare the response. It would be helpful if the user could transition from use of one device to another, such as transition from reading an e-mail on one device to drafting a reply on another device, in a seamless and cognitively continuous manner.